


30 Days of Barisi

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Let's see if I'm disciplined enough to finish this, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lawyers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: 30 short fics featuring our favorite lawyers in love. All one-shots, unless I stumble across something worthy of being longer.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands, a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I found a 30 day OTP challenge on Pinterest and thought I would give it a try. We’ll see how many days I actually keep up with it. They’re all one-shots, all Barisi. I will update tags if necessary, but I’m not anticipating this getting out of hand. **Spoiler warning** If I do a continuation/extra scene from an episode, I will notate the spoiler in the notes of the chapter specifically, otherwise, anything through season 21 is fair game. Thanks for reading!! And, as always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Day 1: Holding Hands, a drabble

“Stop,” Rafael said firmly, “Relax.”

“Huh?” Sonny looked up at Rafael with wide eyes.

“You’re doing that thing with your hands. When you get anxious,” he reached out, took Sonny’s hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze, lacing their fingers together.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just breathe,” Rafael instructed.

“But the jury-”

“Sonny, it’s out of your hands now. All you can do is wait. And breathe,” Rafael reminded, gently running his thumb across the back of Sonny’s hand.

“Mr. Carisi, jury’s back.”

“Win or lose, I’m proud of you,” Rafael gave Sonny’s hand another squeeze, “Go get ‘em.”


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the time zones- I guess I'll post the second one today too!
> 
> Day 2: Cuddling

Sonny sighed and gently ran his fingers over the soft fleece blanket next to him. His foot jiggled impatiently, “Come on, Rafi!”

It was a rare Friday night off for both men at the end of a long week. Rafael had a big trial that, thanks to Rita and her motions, had kept him in the office late every night. Meanwhile, Sonny had been pulling doubles, helping the squad catch a serial rapist. It was one of those weeks where they just kept missing each other, so they decided to take advantage of their night off. They had stayed in, catching up on chitchat over dinner and now planned to snuggle on the sofa, watching a movie they never seemed to have time to get to.

“It’s Netflix, Sonny, it’s not like the movie is going to start without us,” he huffed, setting a large bowl of buttery popcorn on the table. “Okay, phones are off, we have drinks, we have snacks… do you need anything else to get through the movie?” Truth was, Rafael was exhausted. Even though the movie had been his idea, he was certain he would fall asleep before it ended. He also knew Sonny wouldn’t get up and risk disturbing him if he did fall asleep.

“Just you,” Sonny held his arms out and Rafael rolled his eyes but settled in on the sofa. They took turns shifting slightly, until they were both as comfortable as possible, which was easier said than done. Rafael was trying not to sit on and smush Sonny’s legs, but that also increased the possibility of Sonny’s bony knee jabbing him in the back. 

“This is nice,” Rafael murmured after he finally quit squirming (much to Sonny’s relief.) He was settled between Sonny’s legs, his head resting on Sonny’s stomach. He was mostly on his side, so he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s torso. 

“Uh huh,” Sonny patted his back gently, “are you going to start the movie?”

Rafael’s eyes went wide, “Shit!”

“What?”

“The remote. It’s over there,” he pointed across the room to his usual armchair, and Sonny saw the remote balanced on the arm. Rafael sighed and let out a little whine. 

“Don’t get up, it’s okay,” Sonny grabbed a handful of popcorn and fed a couple pieces to Rafael before popping the rest in his mouth.

“So the plan was to cuddle and watch a movie, but now we’re just going to cuddle sans-movie?”

“Yep. Looks like it.”

“Good. I can fall asleep easier that way,” he laughed.

“Do you wanna go to bed?”

“No. I want to stay here, like this,” he snuggled closer, “forever,” he added softly.

Sonny grinned, he knew Rafael probably hadn’t meant for him to hear that last part. But forever was sounding pretty good to him, too.


	3. Day 3: First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Day 3: First Meeting (AU?)

Rafael sighed. His head was pounding, he had been up far too long on the meager amount of caffeine he had already consumed. He fiddled with his phone impatiently. He was trying not to be rude but really, it was a black coffee with a couple pumps of crème de menthe, how long could it take?

Finally, the barista yelled out his order. Without looking up, he managed a quick, “Thanks,” and reached for his drink. He paused, however, when he realized his hand wasn’t the only one on the cup. “Excuse me, that’s my coffee.” He looked up and realized he was practically holding hands with a very tall, very gorgeous man.

The man gave him an amused grin, “Oooh, is it though? Is it really?”

“It is. Mine. The coffee that I ordered.” Rafael pulled the cup a little closer, not sure if he was more annoyed at himself for getting distracted by the man’s blue eyes, or the fact that his coffee was so close and he hadn’t gotten a sip yet.

“That makes two of us,” he said with a playful, almost flirty smile.

“You ordered a-”

The taller man nodded, “I did. Just a couple minutes before you.”

Rafael sighed and reluctantly relinquished the coffee, “Sorry,” he murmured, “It’s been a long day.”

“It’s not even noon!”

“Tell me about it,” Rafael sighed again.

“Take it, I’ll wait for the next one,” he offered, handing the cup over.

“Really?” Rafael accepted the cup gratefully, “Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m Sonny,” he grinned and held out a hand.

“Sonny? Really? People call you that?”

“They do,” he laughed, “What should I call you?”

“Rafael,” he said after a moment, reaching out to shake Sonny’s outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you, Rafael. Hey, would you like to join me? I hear the cannoli here are the best in town!” As if on cue, the blonde behind the counter set a plate down with two pastries.

“This isn’t a good time. I’m actually on my way to a meeting, and now I’m running late. But thanks again” Rafael gestured with the coffee cup and headed for the door.

“So another time, then?” Sonny called. Rafael paused at the door and in half a dozen long strides, Sonny was at his side. Rafael smiled and reached into his pocked, pulling out a business card.

“Another time,” he agreed, handing Sonny the card.


	4. Day 4: A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have been trying to think outside the box with some of these prompts- hopefully it worked out. As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> Day 4: A Date

SC: _I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m going to make it tonight. Rain check?_

RB: _Of course, is everything okay?_

SC: _Yes. Still at the station. Interrogation, paperwork and shower. Hopefully not in that order._

RB: _Sounds eventful. Good luck?_

SC: _Thanks_ 😘

Sonny sighed and tossed his phone on the desk, “Let’s get this over with... See if I can still salvage what’s left of my night.”

“Big date?” Amanda teased. Sonny shrugged innocently but couldn’t hide his smirk from the blonde detective. Amanda’s eyes widened, “You are getting laid!” She hissed, “I knew it! Is it Bar-” She took a few steps towards Sonny before stopping and wrinkling her nose, “Do us both a favor and go shower first. Then we’ll gossip.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. He grabbed his suit jacket and phone and headed for the locker room.

***

“Detective, working hard I see?” 

“Rafi? What are you doing here?” Sonny gave a quick scan of the empty bullpen.

Rafael held up a plastic bag full of take-out, “It’s date night.” 

Sonny’s eyes lit up. “Really? You came all the way back here to eat with me?”

“You were gonna eat dinner anyway, weren’t you?” he shrugged, handing Sonny a Styrofoam container.

“Pizza with Rollins, probably. This is way better. You know I’ll have to share with her though, right?” As if on cue, Amanda walked up behind Sonny and plucked a spring roll from his tray.

“My hero. I’m starving!” She dropped into her seat and started typing. 

Rafael chuckled, “There’s plenty. Can you take a break?” He gestured vaguely towards the break room.

“Nah. I gotta get this done. We were helping out the two-five, their sarge is waiting for our reports and I’m the one that got the confession, so...” Sonny shoveled a couple forkfuls of noodles into his mouth as politely as he could manage, considering how hungry he actually was. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the pair ate in relative silence for a bit, with just the click-clack of Sonny’s keyboard between bites. “She’s staring, isn’t she?” Rafael asked, feeling watched. 

“All shit-eating grin,” Sonny chuckled, “I can probably get her off my back with more food though.” 

“Fair. Alright, I will let you get back to work, and I will go harass your boss a bit. Maybe we can head out soon?”

“An hour, maybe a bit more.”

“Sounds good. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks, Rafi.” 

Rafael stood and gave Sonny’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then he grabbed a container with the extra spring rolls and butterflies and held it out, “Come on then, Rollins.”

“Thanks, Barba!” Amanda grabbed the container and sat down in the seat Rafael had just vacated. She watched him walk into Olivia’s office before she handed Sonny a spring roll, “he’s a keeper!”

“Yeah,” Sonny smiled, “I think so too.”


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another one I took liberties with. The prompt was kissing, but I didn't want to write a make-out fic (Sorry, not sorry), so I kind of changed it to Kisses. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Day 5: Kisses

Rafael sighed and slowly swirled the amber liquid in his glass. His...third, maybe? He was sitting-alone-at Forlini's, again, hoping that if he stared at the door hard enough, Sonny would come walking in.

"Have you spoken to Sonny?” Rafael asked as Olivia slid into the booth across from him. 

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, draining his glass. He gestured to the bartender for a refill and to bring Olivia a glass of whatever she was drinking. 

“I understand, It’s okay,” she reached out and patted his hand. Sonny had been undercover for a little over two weeks, but it had been longer than anticipated, and she knew that not being able to talk to him was driving the older man crazy. “And yes, I talked to him today. He’s fine and should be home soon.”

“He’s fine?” Rafael echoed, taking his glass from the bartender with a nod. Olivia studied him for a moment, taking in his pink cheeks and glassy-eyed stare. 

“He’s done after this. Can you bring him some water, please? Thank you,” Olivia took a sip of her wine.

“I’m not drunk,” Rafael insisted a little too loudly, rolling his eyes.

“I know,” Olivia laughed, “but you’re working on it. Anyway, Sonny is fine. I promise, I will return him to you in one piece.” Rafael nodded as the bartender dropped off a glass of water for each of them.

“You know what I miss most?”

“Hmmm?”

“His lips.”

Olivia choked back a laugh, “Rafa, I don’t think this is an appropriate-“

“No, not like that. His _kisses_.”

“Ohhh, you have it bad,” Olivia teased, wondering how long the two had actually been together. She’d inadvertently found out about their relationship a couple months prior, but from the way Rafael was acting, she suspected it had been a lot longer than either man was letting on. “I still don’t think Sonny would-”

“He wakes me up in the morning with forehead kisses,” he admitted.

“Forehead kisses?” Olivia asked, slightly amused.

“He doesn’t like to kiss me in the mornings until after he brushes his teeth.”

“That’s...considerate...” 

Rafael shrugged and nodded, “He kisses the back of my hand, sometimes, when we’re holding hands. It’s…nice.”

“It’s sweet. Romantic, even?”

“Yeah. I like it. Which is weird because I’ve never really been into the whole romance thing before, you know?” He absently traced the rim of his glass with his finger, “I’ve never needed it, never wanted it.”

“It’s different when it’s with someone you love,” Olivia pointed out.

Rafael nodded solemnly, “But you know my favorite?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Right here,” Rafael tapped the top of his head, “after work. Once we’re both home,” he closed his eyes, “He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. Tight. Like he’s been waiting to get his hands on me all day. And then, just a kiss to the top of my head. It’s so simple, you know? But it’s routine. It means we’re together. And he’s home safe.” 

“Rafael, I promise you, he’s safe.”

Rafael was vaguely aware that someone had slid into the booth behind him and he realized how late it had gotten, “I’m sorry... I should go. Let you get home. The bar is filling up and...” he paused when he saw Olivia’s grin, “What?”

“Hey, Rafi.” Familiar arms wrapped around Rafael from behind and he felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head, “I’ve missed you.”

“Sonny?” Rafael’s eyes lit up and he tipped his head back, face to face with the detective. He looked exhausted; his hair was longer, unruly, and he didn’t look like he had shaved the entire time he had been gone. But other than the bags under his eyes, he didn’t look any worse for wear. “You’re back?” he turned to Olivia, “And you let me babble all evening. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Olivia laughed, “He wanted to surprise you. Now, go home. Both of you. And don’t come in tomorrow, Carisi.”

“Thanks, Lieu,” Sonny flashed a grin that was all dimples and stepped out of the booth, “Come on, Rafael, take me home. I’m dying for a long, hot shower and a shave.” 

“You’re gone two weeks and all you missed was the shower?” Rafael grumbled as he slid out of his booth.

“I didn’t say that was all I missed…” he turned and reached for Rafael’s hand, tugging him closer and nipping at his earlobe, “Now, are you really going to make me shower all alone?” he whispered into Rafael’s ear.

“We’ll see,” Rafael replied with a playful twinkle in his eye, “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Me too, Rafi,” Sonny leaned in and kissed the top of his head again, “Me too.”


	6. Day 6: Clothing Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've kept up for almost a week! I'm excited! Thank you guys for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Day 6: Clothing Swap

“Why is it so crowded in here today?” Amanda asked, following Rafael and Sonny up the stairs, “It’s chaos.”

Rafael looked around, “That homicide trial is starting today,” he shrugged, “like 8 victims.” He paused near the top of the stairs and pulled the lid from his coffee cup, taking a long sip. 

“I’m going to head in and see if Stacy is in there. I think she could use a little support before you get started.” Amanda turned to head into the courtroom at the same time a large man pushed past the group. He bumped into Amanda, knocking her off-balance. Sonny reached out to steady her, but he wasn’t quick enough, and she stumbled backwards into Rafael--and his coffee.

“Shit!” Rafael exclaimed loudly, as his cup tumbled to the floor, most of the coffee landing on the front of his pink button-down. He hissed and pulled at the wet material that was plastered to his chest and stomach.

“Bathroom,” Sonny said, herding him down the hall, “Call Carmen!” he ordered over his shoulder Amanda nodded and pulled out her phone.

“I don’t have time for this,” he grumbled, “I need to keep an emergency shirt in my briefcase.” The bathroom was blissfully empty and he dropped his briefcase and headed towards the sink.

“I’m surprised you don’t,” Sonny chuckled and grabbed for a handful of paper towels, wetting them in cold water, while Rafael yanked off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“That’s not going to help-hopefully my dry cleaner can salvage it.”

“I’m more worried about you. Was it hot?” Sonny examined the pink splotches on Rafael’s torso. He attempted to soothe his sensitive skin with the cool water.

“I’m fine,” he waived Sonny’s hands away, “but I don’t have time to wait for Carmen and a clean shirt. Court starts in ten.”

“Here,” Sonny loosened his tie until he could slip it over his head. He placed it on the counter and slid it towards Rafael before starting on his own buttons.

“What are you doing?”

“You have three options: go to court covered in coffee, wait for Carmen and be late, or take mine,” Sonny held out his shirt in offering. 

Rafael only hesitated for a second before pulling off his shirt and tie. “I don’t deserve you,” Rafael murmured, “thank you.” He reached up and planted a small kiss on Sonny’s jaw. 

“Get dressed,” Sonny reluctantly stepped back and quickly pulled on Rafael’s shirt, not wanting to have to explain why he was half-naked in a courthouse bathroom, “you’re gonna be late.”

“You look good in pink,” Rafael commented, unable to tear his eyes from Sonny’s muscular figure, “you should wear it more.” They got dressed quickly, not speaking again until they had finished adjusting their ties. “Thank you,” Rafael repeated.

“No worries. My vest will cover most of the stain. Bonus, I’ll smell like coffee all day,” he laughed and plucked the now-mismatched pocket square from Rafael’s jacket, “Go on. Good luck, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Don't take too long, you’re up first,” Rafael reminded, stealing one last kiss before heading back out into the courthouse.


	7. Day 7: A Third Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am super nervous about this one, I took some liberties with this prompt- but the idea of Carisi interacting with Buchanan was something I’ve had on my phone for a while-I just didn’t know where I wanted it to go- so maybe this works?
> 
> Day 7: A Third Wheel

“Barba! You look different… Taller, more obnoxious!” 

Sonny sighed from his spot behind Rafael’s desk and dropped his head. _Shit_ how was he going to explain this one? Glancing at his Apple watch, he realized Buchanan was 10 minutes early… Presumably, a tactic to annoy the prosecutor. It would have worked too, if Rafael had been ready.

“Counselor, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Sonny asked, although he already knew the answer. Stealing a move from Rafael’s book, he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the corner of the desk. 

“I came to talk some sense into Barba.

“He’s busy. You’re welcome to wait outside.”

“He’s overreaching with Rape 2. You and I both know it.” Buchanan flopped into the chair, setting his briefcase on the chair beside him. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, “Do us all a favor and talk some sense into him… Before he embarrasses you both,” he smirked as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I suppose you have a better idea?” Sonny dropped his feet with a thud and turned to face Buchanan. He leaned his forearms on the desk and gestured with his hands, “Show me what you’ve got.” 

”We’re willing to take sexual misconduct,” Buchanan offered graciously as though he were the one doing them a favor. Sonny chuckled out loud, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Is that? I mean, really?” Buchanan stared him down and Sonny leaned forward a little more, folding his hands, “Barba’s original deal of Rape 2 was more than generous. You do not want this going to trial.”

“Look, my client’s not a bad guy,” Buchanan offered as explanation, “He’s young… You don’t have to ruin his life over a stupid mistake!”

“A _mistake_?” Sonny stood, leaning on the desk. He jabbed at a file folder with his index finger, “You’re worried about someone’s life being ruined, talk to Amy Williams.” Now angry, Sonny stared at the defense attorney, “He held her in that basement for three days.”

“Please, you have no pro-” he began. Sonny grabbed the file off the desk and walked around, to perch on the corner in front of Buchanan. 

“You want proof?” He flapped the folder towards the defense attorney, “It’s right here. I did my job. And I am _damn_ good at it. Now it’s time to do yours… Take the deal.” Buchanan reached for the folder and Sonny snatched it away. “You get it at discovery… Not before.” 

Buchanan stared as though he could see through the folder, “You’re bluffing,” he accused. 

Sonny grinned mischievously and then gave Buchanan a little shrug. “Maybe.” He turned on his heel and sauntered back to Rafael’s chair, once again resting his feet on the desk, “But are you really willing to risk your client’s life on my poker face?” 

After years of staring down perps, Sonny didn’t flinch when Buchanan stood suddenly and slapped his hands on the desk, “Fine! Tell Barba we’ll take Rape 2. He can send over the paperwork.” He huffed as he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. 

“He’s gone,” Sonny muttered and scooted the chair back a couple inches.

Rafael looked up from his position on his knees, under his desk, “That was kind of hot… The way you handled Buchanan. Your confidence is…very sexy,” he shuffled forward and reached for Sonny’s zipper, “Finish what we started?”

Sonny shook his head, “Rain check? Dealing with Buchanan kind of killed the mood, sorry.” 

Rafael nodded, trying not to look disappointed, “He has that effect on people.” He put his hands on Sonny’s knees, bracing himself to stand but then paused, rubbing small circles on Sonny’s thighs with his thumbs, “Hey... if that was any indication, you’re going to be an amazing DA someday,” Sonny’s cheeks flushed pink, “but for now… You are a damn good detective,” Rafael assured him. Sonny helped him stand slowly and he brushed off his pants, “Now let’s get that paperwork over there before he changes his mind.”


	8. Day 8: Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet today. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Day 8: Rainy Day

“It’s cold out here,” Rafael commented, “you okay?” He walked up behind Sonny and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah. Yes, of course.” Sonny was sitting in front of the open window, watching the rain fall in heavy sheets. A flash of lightning streaked across the darkened sky. “Come join me. I’ll even share my coffee,” Sonny patted his lap. Rafael smiled and joined his fiancé in the oversized chair. Sonny carefully draped his favorite fleece blanket over them. Rafael had no idea how Sonny had managed to pull the chair across the room without waking him, but he was glad. Today was going to be a busy day, and he was grateful when Sonny handed over the large, mostly full mug of steaming caffeine goodness. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Rafael took a large drink and passed the mug back to Sonny, who promptly set it on the floor.

“Is this a bad sign?” Rafael asked, hoping the rain would let up before the afternoon. 

“No! It’s good luck!”

Rafael laughed, “Good luck? Is that what we’re going with?” he wondered skeptically.

“At least according to google!” Sonny shrugged, his blue eyes wide with excitement, “I get to marry you today, Rafi, nothing else matters,” he waived a hand dismissively towards the window.

“You’re such a dork,” He teased, running a hand through Sonny’s hair, tousling it a bit.

“Yes, but I’m _your_ dork.”

Rafael grinned, “Till death do us part.”


	9. Day 9: Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 19x19. And one really naughty word. Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always appreciated!

Rafael paced at the foot of the bed, while Sonny took the longest shower known to man. He had already disposed of Sonny’s clothes, covered with too much of Jules Hunter’s blood to be salvaged. Finally he heard the water shut off, and a couple minutes later Sonny emerged in a plume of steam. His forehead was red and swollen around the laceration, and Rafael could see the discoloration on his chest and shoulder where a nasty bruise was already beginning to form, courtesy of the SUV’s seatbelt. 

“Oh, mi sol,” Rafael leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Sonny’s jaw, the one spot Rafael could reach easily without Sonny having to lean in. 

“Don’t make a fuss, I’m okay,” he muttered, waiving Rafael off. 

“Here,” Rafael handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water, “take these.”

Sonny sighed and took the pills Rafael handed him. Instead of taking the water, however, he reached around Rafael and grabbed his glass of scotch, downing it quickly. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t mix pills and alcohol tonight.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m not sure if your liver would agree,” Rafael pointed out.

“You let me drink with Amanda on a daily basis but now you worry about my liver?” He shook his head and dropped on the edge of the bed. He groaned as he leaned forward and dropped his head in his hands. 

“Point taken,” Rafael smiled, “I’m sorry, I worry about you.” He climbed into the bed and leaned against the headboard.

“Don’t. I don’t-” Sonny closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “I fucked up, Rafi.”

“No, Sonny, this wasn’t your fault.”

“ _Not my fault_ doesn’t make Jules any less dead.”

“I know, Sonny... come here,” Rafael paused and patted the bed next to him. Everything ached from the collision and Sonny thought for a moment, trying to decide which position would be the least painful. He finally went with curling up on his right side, perpendicular to Rafael, with his head resting on the older man’s thigh. Rafael carefully ran a hand through Sonny’s hair, in what he hoped was a comforting manner, “You didn’t kill her, Sonny,” Rafael said gently. He brought his other hand to Sonny’s face, stroking Sonny’s temple with his thumb.

“But I didn’t save her!” Sonny sniffed, “I tried, Rafael, I swear I did! I couldn’t-” he leaned forward, burying his face in Rafael’s stomach, and sobbed. Rafael held him silently, still petting his head and rubbing his back. Finally, he pulled back, “She, uh, she was so scared,” he babbled on, “everything just-just, uh, it all happened so fast and then there was blood everywhere and she made me promise he wouldn’t get custody of their little girl. And-and I shouldn’t have said anything, but she was crying and begging and I told her he wouldn’t. I lied to her, Rafael, she died in my arms and the last thing I said to her was a lie.”

“Sonny, honey, you did the best you could. And I hardly think that giving a dying woman a little bit of peace in her last moments is something to worry about.”

“I just-”

“No. Stop. Sonny, you can’t save them all. I wish you could, but you just can’t. I know you did everything that you could.”

Sonny nodded, “But it wasn’t enough. It never is.” Rafael nodded silently, he understood that feeling all too well, and it pained him to see Sonny--his beautiful, kind-hearted Sonny--so full of despair. 

“Come on, you need to get some rest. It’s late.” Sonny nodded. Both men shifted until they were lying on the bed properly, Rafael curled around Sonny protectively, as the ‘big spoon’, a position he didn’t get to occupy too often. 

He gave a gentle kiss to Sonny’s shoulder blade, “I’m just going to turn off the light, I’ll be right back.”

“No!” Sonny reached out to keep Rafael in bed, “please don’t. I can’t... I just... “

“Esta bien, mi amor, esta bien,” Rafael held him tighter, “we can leave it on. Get some rest.” Sonny nodded slowly. Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, he was crashing, hard, and his limbs felt too heavy to move. His mind was still racing, running through the night’s events and trying to determine if he could have, _should_ have, done anything differently.

“Hey, Rafi? Can you... I want…”

“Anything. What do you need?”

“Sing for me, please?”

Rafael smiled, “Really? That’s what would make you feel better?” he asked in disbelief.

Sonny shrugged, “If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” 

“No, I will. Just a sec,” Rafael took a minute and pulled up the blankets, tucking them in tightly. He thought for a moment before deciding on a song that his Abuelita used to sing to him when he was little. He sang softly, one song faded into the next, until Sonny’s breathing became slow and regular, and he continued singing long after Sonny fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just have so many feelings after this episode! We’ll ignore the fact that Barba’s not *actually* in this episode. Just because he’s not the ADA doesn’t mean he’s not _around_ right? Partly inspired by Raul singing; and also, because I like hearing my husband’s voice when I’m upset. It’s soothing, you know?


	10. Day 10: Hanging out with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm only a little late. This is my favorite trope and I didn’t get to do anything with it last month, so here it is now. This one kind of got out of hand, lol. Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Day 10: Hanging out with Friends

“This is a cute little place,” Rafael commented, taking a large bite, “food’s good too.”

“It’s bar food,” Sonny chuckled, plucked a fry from Rafael’s plate and popped it in his mouth, “your fries are better’n mine though.”

“I didn’t have a lot of choices in small-town Iowa. And this is the first time I’ve been out of the apartment in the three days I’ve been back.” He took a sip of his scotch and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You can’t tell me it wasn’t fun though.”

Rafael smiled, “It was. I missed you so much. It’s hard being so far away from your husband for so long.” He snaked an arm around Sonny and pulled him closer, giving him a quick kiss on the temple. Sonny shifted, slightly uncomfortable at the PDA.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I just- We had to hide this for so long, and then you were gone and… I’m sorry, it’s just weird, to not have to worry about who is seeing us and what they might say… or who they might say it to.” Sonny fiddled anxiously with his ring, he’d had it for years but hadn’t felt like he could wear it, until now.

“I can move to the other side of the booth, if you want,” he offered.

“No!” Sonny put his hand on Rafael’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, “No. Stay, please. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Rafael smiled and nodded his head towards the door, “Someone’s heading our way.”

Sonny looked up at the dark-haired woman Rafael gestured to, “Oh. She’s my replacement.”

“She looks young for a detective?”

Sonny shook his head, “Still a white shield.”

“Detective lite,” he commented, “how does it feel to be replaced by a kid?”

“Like you have room to talk,” Sonny teased and Rafael laughed. “you’ll see.”

“Hey, Mr. Carisi! Haven’t seen you in a couple days. Have you been sick?”

Sonny shook his head, “I just took a couple personal days. I’ll be back Monday,” after a pause he said, “Oh, Kat, this is Rafael Barba.”

“Hi! I’m Kat Tamin, nice to meet ya!” She reached out and shook his hand politely, “I’m just meeting the rest of the team for a drink and I guess I’m the first one-”

“Barba? You have a beard? Oh my God!” Sonny heard Amanda’s voice from across the room and spotted her and Olivia heading towards them. Sonny leaned back and took a sip of his beer as Rafael stood and hugged Amanda and Olivia. “Hey, Sonny!” Amanda grinned and then turned back and fired more questions at Rafael.

“Join us?” Rafael took his seat and gestured for everyone else to sit as well. Kat nodded and slid into the booth, followed by Amanda and Olivia. The waitress came by and took their drink orders. Rafael and Olivia caught up quickly, making brunch plans for the weekend, while Amanda and Sonny chatted, attempting to include Kat in their conversation. The waitress dropped off drinks and they lapsed into an easy silence.

“I didn’t know you were married, Mr. Carisi, how long have you two been together?” Kat asked. Sonny froze mid-bite and when Rafael caught Olivia and Amanda’s incredulous looks, he snorted, nearly choking on his scotch.

“You’re the new girl?” he asked. Kat nodded. Rafael turned his gaze to Olivia, and gestured with his glass, “She’s good. Keep her around.” 

Olivia and Amanda exchanged glances. “So, uh, exactly how unobservant were we?” Olivia asked, looking between the two men across from her. 

Rafael glanced at Sonny, who nodded slowly, “Two years,” he admitted softly, “A little more, actually.”

“You’ve been together two years, and we didn’t notice?” Olivia asked.

Rafael laughed, “We’ve been _married_ for two and a half years, Liv.”

“Wow,” Amanda looked up, “Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t even realize you were…” she gestured ambiguously.

“Gay?” Sonny finished, “That was the point. It’s nothing personal, Rollins… I-”

“Guys, I think what Amanda means is congratulations. We are very happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Rafael beamed and slipped a hand behind Sonny, resting it on the small of his back, “We are too.” Sonny smiled and leaned into Rafael’s touch.

“So, do we at least get to see some wedding pictures?” Amanda asked with a grin.

Sonny nodded, “Yeah, of course. It was just family, so it was a small ceremony,” He pulled up the pictures and passed his phone to Amanda.

“Oooh, I love weddings!” Kat exclaimed, leaning in. 

“Here, I have some too,” Rafael passed his phone across the table.

“Okay, a toast… to you two,” Olivia raised her glass, “even if it is a little belated. Because we love you both and we are truly happy for you.”

Amanda raised her glass with one hand and reached for Sonny’s with the other, “To friends that have turned into family.”

Kat smiled, “To… happily ever after.”


	11. Day 11: Morning Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so far behind! I don't know if I'll finish this month! But thank you for all the comments and kudos, I'm glad you guys are liking this! I promise to finish all 30, even if it takes me into August!
> 
> Day 11: Morning Rituals

Sonny groaned and snoozed the alarm on his phone. It was early, but if he could manage to get up now, he could get in a couple miles before work instead of running later, during the hottest time of the day. Or instead of missing his run completely, which was happening more often than not, since he started dating Rafael. 

Rafael shifted, rolling into his side and draping an arm across the detective’s chest. Sonny groaned again. Getting up would be exponentially harder with the attorney half-laying on him, and getting an early run wasn’t worth the wrath of Rafael if Sonny woke him up before the coffee was ready. He carefully reset the alarm, allowing himself another hour of sleep and snuggles. He reached one arm around Rafael, hugging him close, as he closed his eyes again.

***

Rafael’s alarm blared loudly, startling both men. He rolled over and silenced it, cursing loudly as his phone slipped through his fingers and landed on the hardwood floor. 

“You gotta get a case for that thing,” Sonny pointed out. When Rafael threw Sonny his trademark glare, Sonny chuckled and asked the obvious question, “you wanna shower first or coffee?”

“What do you think?”

“I’ll be quick!” Sonny jumped up, grabbed some underwear out of a drawer and headed to the bathroom. Rafael, on the other hand stood up slowly, stretching a bit, and headed to the kitchen to pour a couple mugs of coffee. He returned to the bathroom, setting Sonny’s mug on the counter, and leaning against the door jamb, sipping his own drink and watching Sonny’s silhouette through the frosted glass. 

He wanted nothing more than to jump in the shower with him, but Rafael knew from personal experience, showering together didn’t actually _save_ time. Instead, he sipped, thinking about his opening statement for later that afternoon. He was pulled from his thoughts a few minutes later, as Sonny shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the shower. They switched places, Rafael handing Sonny his empty mug before turning on and stepping into the steady stream of water. 

Sonny hummed to himself as he plugged in the hair dryer, pausing long enough to take a sip of his coffee, now cooled to an acceptable temperature. He held the mug up and chuckled, Rafael must have found him a new one, he realized, as he came face-to-face with a little cartoon giraffe. He took another large drink, knowing he forfeited whatever was left in the cup if it wasn’t gone by the time Rafael got out of the shower, and set to work drying his hair.

His hair was dried and styled by the time Rafael stepped out of the shower, and he neatly tucked the hair dryer under the sink and left the bathroom, giving the older man some time in front of the mirror. 

As he pulled a suit and shirt out of the closet, he smiled with relief at how smoothly the mornings had been going lately. When he had first moved in with Rafael a month ago, things had not gone so well. On days when Sonny worked the day shift, they both had to be out of the house at the same time and with only one shower, that was usually easier said than done. Add in the fact that neither of them was used to sharing their space with another person, and it had not gone well. But due to a little communication (and a lot of make-up sex), they were able to ease into a routine that worked most mornings. 

Sonny had just finished getting dressed as Rafael entered the bedroom. “That’s a nice tie,” he ran his fingers over the silk and gave Sonny’s tie a little yank, just hard enough to bring him down for a gentle kiss. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Toaster waffles, coffee, or homemade granola.”

“You make your own granola?”

Sonny shrugged, “I whipped up a batch last night. A custom recipe, for you. Mocha coconut.”

Rafael smiled, “Caffeinated _cereal_? That sounds great, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sonny clipped his badge and holster to his pants and made his way to the kitchen. He poured two bowls of cereal, only putting milk in his (despite his best efforts, he knew Rafael had a specific milk-to-cereal ratio that he just could not figure out), and started eating.

“What are you thinking for dinner tonight?” Rafael asked, joining Sonny in the kitchen. He pulled the milk out of the fridge, adding just the right amount to his bowl. “Do we want to go out?”

“Hmmm. I’ll think about it. If I get home on time, I’ll cook. I have stuff for pesto,” Sonny rinsed out his bowl and put it in the sink. “I’m gonna head out a little early, I’ll see you in court later.” He leaned in and kissed the top of Rafael’s head, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

“Always,” Sonny grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, I'm willing to share the mocha coconut granola recipe. It's not mine, but it's delicious!


	12. Day 12: Formalwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pre-Barisi.
> 
> Day 12: Formalwear

Sonny sighed as he looked at his watch and then knocked on the ADA’s door, “Liv said you needed to see me?” He asked, entering Rafael’s office, without waiting for an invite. 

“Yeah,” He didn’t look up from his notes, “Almost ready. Give me a sec, have a seat.”

“You have 40 minutes.”

“Are you running things now? I don’t know how long this will-” Rafael finally looked up and paused, staring at the well-dressed detective in front of him. “Did she forget to mention this was a casual meeting?” Was all he could manage. The sight of the detective in a tux was...distracting, to say the least. 

Sonny chuckled and slipped his hand into his pocket as he crossed the room. It only took a couple long strides until he was standing across from Rafael, “well you’re always so well-dressed, I thought I would up the ante a bit,” he teased with a playful grin.

Rafael smiled, “You did well, Carisi. You look nice. I was unaware that you even owned a tux.” He stared for a moment. Carisi’s tux fit him well, tailored just right to accentuate his, ahem, assets, and Rafael knew it was his and not just a rental. He didn’t know what surprised him more, the fact that Sonny Carisi owned a tux, or how good he looked in said tux. 

He shrugged, “Yeah, well, I don’t have the occasion to wear it too often.” He looked at his watch. “38 minutes,” he reminded.

“Right,” Rafael frowned, “I’m not keeping you from a date?” 

“You won’t keep me from anything. If we’re not done, we’ll just have to finish tomorrow morning,” Sonny finally sat, stretching his legs out in front of him. He leaned back, linking his fingers behind his head. 

“She must be pretty special,” Rafael commented, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone on your squad turn down work in favor of a date.”

Sonny laughed and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, “are we really going to spend the next 35 minutes talking about my hypothetical dating life? I’ll save you some time: one: it’s not a date- I have plans with my ma. And Two: I haven’t been on a date with a woman in twenty years, give or take.”

Rafael filed that information away for later and tried not to look pleased at the confession, “Well, that makes two of us. Let’s get to work so you can get out of here on time.”

The next half hour passed by quickly, with Rafael pacing around the room as he fired questions at the detective regarding his involvement in their most recent case. Sonny was succinct and professional, as always, not even letting Rafael bait him into an argument over his partner’s use of force during the arrest. Satisfied, Rafael returned to his desk and propped his feet up, dismissing Sonny with praise. 

“Thanks, Barba. Have a good evening.”

“Hey, Carisi?”

“Yeah?” he paused and leaned against the door jamb.

“You said you don’t have many opportunities to wear that tux. I could help you out,” Rafael paused, “If you were interested.”

A small smile played across Sonny’s lips, “What did you have in mind?”

“I have tickets to a show on Friday. Would you like to go with me?”

“Are you asking me out? Like a-a date?”

Rafael nodded, “I am.”

“In that case, yes. I’d love to,” Sonny grinned, “I have to go. But we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. Have a good night, Carisi.” 

“Good night.”


	13. Day 13: Dancing, a drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble 
> 
> Day 13: Dancing

“You realize the party is inside, right?” Rafael asked as he and Sonny swayed to music only they could hear.

“Anywhere is a party when you’re around,” Sonny replied, grinning.

“Smooth...”

“I know, right?”

“When can we leave?”

“It’s not even midnight yet, relax.” Sonny pulled Rafael closer as they danced under the moonlight. “I’m so happy being here, alone, with you,” he whispered.

“Clearly.” They had snuck away from the party hours ago, content in each other’s company. Sonny pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss as the guests inside counted down from ten.

“Happy New Year, Rafi.”


	14. Day 14: Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so listen guys: I am so far behind but I am determined to finish this, even if it takes years , I tell you! And remember how I said there was no continuity in these, yeah... that’s important. Lol. Thank you all for reading! Your comments and kudos are life!
> 
> Day 14: Doing Something Sweet

“Hey Babe,” Sonny smiled as he settled down in front of his computer. Rafael had been in Iowa for six months, two weeks and three days and Sonny was going to go crazy. Their weekly Skype “date nights” were the only thing keeping him sane. Of course, they texted every day, and talked on the phone most nights, but it wasn’t the same. Even Skype was a poor substitution for the real thing, but it was all they had until Rafael returned after the elections.

“Hi Sonny,” Rafael grinned, “how was your day?”

“SVU has been a shit show all week. I don’t... I mean, I want to help them and they make it so difficult sometimes.” Rafael laughed knowingly. “It’s not that funny,” Sonny muttered.

“Yes, yes it is,” Rafael said, still chuckling, “I love you, so much. And I’m sorry, I know how you feel.”

“How about you?” 

Rafael shrugged, “it’s Iowa. It’s easy to stay out of trouble. Plus, trouble is more fun when you’re around.”

“Good. I miss you.”

“Te extraño más, mi sol. The flowers came today, thank you. They give my office a nice pop of color. My weekly flowers are the hit of the office. Everyone was surprised today.”

“I have to switch it up once in a while,” Sonny shrugged, “don’t worry, next week will be sunflowers, as usual.”

“You said you got the box I mailed you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to eat dinner first or open it?” Rafael asked, knowing which option his husband would choose.

Sonny grabbed the small box and held it up in front of the webcam, “I’ve been waiting for two days to see what’s in here! But you didn’t have to get me a present,” he said, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

“It’s just a little something to congratulate you on your first guilty verdict. I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there for you.”

“It’s okay. And, you kind of were. We talked a lot those few days, you know? You kept the anxiety to a...tolerable level.”

“Go ahead, open it,” Rafael encouraged. Sonny turned the box so he could get to the tape, and paused a moment, staring at his name written in his husband’s familiar and careful handwriting. Rafael watched as he pulled out the small tissue-paper wrapped bundle. 

“Oh, Rafael,” Sonny smiled as he unfolded a silky, azure blue tie with a white paisley pattern, “it’s gorgeous!”

“So are you,” Rafael paused, wishing he could see the pink on Sonny’s cheeks. Sonny always flushed-just a little-when Rafael complemented him. “Anyway, consider it your new lucky tie. Since your last one was,” he cleared his throat, “uh, damaged.”

“Thank you, Rafi. It’s perfect!”

“You’re welcome. Now, what did you get for dinner tonight?”

“Pad Thai. Chicken, no cilantro.” Sonny laughed as Rafael rolled his eyes.

“That’s the best part!”

“No. No, not even a little,” Sonny pulled over a styrofoam container and watched as Rafael disappeared and returned with a plate piled high with spaghetti. “Wait, did you cook?”

“It’s Iowa, I can’t exactly get delivery at 830 at night. Unless I want pizza.” He wrinkled his nose and they both dug into their noodles silently, realizing how hungry they actually were. The time difference made it almost ten for Sonny, but after the week he’d had, he was just glad to be _getting_ dinner. 

After the first few bites, they took turns chatting. Sonny filled Rafael in on the latest with the squad, especially with Amanda and her girls; Rafael told him about his co-workers. He had started hanging out with a new temporary lawyer. She was from Maine and also married. And by hanging out, Rafael explained, they sat in his apartment drinking scotch and texting their husbands, but Sonny was glad Rafael had found someone to commiserate with. “You’re tired,” Rafael commented after a moment. 

Sonny nodded in agreement, “I’m exhausted. I didn’t actually leave the office until 3am this morning.”

“Do I want to know what you’ve had to eat today?” He asked, watching as Sonny shoveled a couple forkfuls of noodles into his mouth.

Sonny shook his head and swallowed, “no, but I apologize to you for all those times I told you coffee wasn’t a real food group.”

“Sonny, honey, we could have rescheduled.”

“But it’s date night,” Sonny whined. “I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you too. Hey, how about if we take our date night into the other room?” Rafael raised his eyebrows playfully, “and then you can stay in bed and get some sleep?”

Sonny laughed, “how romantic. But yeah, I could, uh, be persuaded.”

“Persuaded, huh? I was kind of hoping for enthusiasm instead of acquiescence, but... what? What’s that?” He paused, concerned, when he saw his husband’s pained expression. 

“My phone. I... hang on a sec.” Rafael listened awkwardly to Sonny’s side of the conversation with the SVU team’s youngest member. “Hey, Kat... a warrant? No... I’m gonna need more than that to give Judge Bertuccio... and the rape kit? okay... yeah... text me the address and I’ll meet you there... Okay...” Sonny sighed dramatically and tossed his phone on the table, “I’m sorry, Rafi. I gotta wake up a judge.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You say that like I wasn’t at SVU’s beck and call for five years. I understand. Text me later?”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh hey. That little coffee shop around the corner? They should still be open. It’ll be the best coffee you can get this late. And take some pretzels! I swear, they’re a life saver!”

“Okay, thanks, Raf. Same time next week?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Good night, my love.”

“‘Night, Rafi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don’t really know what part of this I find more sweet: the weekly sunflowers to Rafi or the weekly date nights. 🥺🥺🥺 I think the flowers win, even though that’s not the focus of the story 🌻 Also, this was typed on my phone, so I didn’t have Microsoft Word as a beta reader, so yeah, I’ll own any and all mistakes. (Especially the Spanish. I am not sure if Google led me astray today!)


	15. Day 15: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two in one day! Yippee! Nowhere near getting caught up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos are life! 
> 
> Day 15: Christmas

Rafael sat on the bed, a law journal open on his lap, but instead of reading he was watching his husband rummage through the closet, “Hey Rafi, can I borrow-”

“No,” Rafael replied. Sonny paused, slightly confused, until he turned and saw the playful smile on Rafael’s face. “Yes, as long as you don’t let your niece drool on it, you can borrow whatever tie you want. I thought you had that Santa one- that’s Christmasy. And hideous. But Christmasy!”

“I can’t wear Santa to midnight mass. It’s weird.” Rafael watched as Sonny triumphantly held up the tie he wanted to borrow, one of Rafael’s favorites, that he knew would make the blue in Sonny’s eyes pop. “Babe, are you sure you don’t want to come with me? You’re always welcome.” 

Rafael laughed, “No. You know I don’t...church.”

“Yeah, but you love Latin,” Sonny winked and Rafael waited while he quickly knotted the tie and then stepped back, “What do you think?”

Rafael patted his lap, “Come here and I’ll show you what I think.” 

Sonny noted the lustful gaze in his eyes and shook his head, “I don’t have time, Rafi.”

“I know,” he sighed, “Have fun with your family.” 

“ _Our_ family, Rafael. And they’d love you see you on Christmas.”

“Have fun with _our_ family,” he amended, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And don’t wait up. I have to work early tomorrow, so I’ll have to come straight to bed when I get home. Good night.”

“Good night.”

***

“Rafael? I’m home!” Sonny shut and locked the door before kicking off his shoes. The apartment smelled amazing, and Sonny knew Rafael had spent most of his day off in the kitchen. He peeled off his jacket, slightly damp from the light snowfall, and hung it on the coat rack, along with his scarf. 

“Just in time for dinner! Go change into something comfy and I’ll fix our plates.” Sonny obliged, walking through the kitchen. He paused, slipping one arm around around Rafael’s waist and kissing the top of his head. With the other hand, he reached around Rafael and plucked a cookie from the cooling rack. It was the fattest little gingerbread man he had ever seen, and he let out a little laugh as he decapitated the cookie. Rafael sighed, “I don’t know why they didn’t hold their shape?”

Sonny shrugged as he chewed, “Probably didn’t chill the dough enough before you rolled it out. Still delicious through!” He took another bite and then offered the rest of the cookie to Rafael, who chewed thoughtfully and then nodded. Sonny headed to the bedroom and stripped out of his work clothes quickly, choosing a black Henley and jeans. He joined Rafael in the kitchen again. “What can I do to help?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves to just below his elbows.

“Nothing. It’s all ready. Grab your plate.”

Instead, Sonny turned and hugged Rafael close, “Merry Christmas, Rafael. Thank you for cooking dinner for us tonight. I appreciate you.” Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny, resting his head on Sonny’s chest. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he murmured, “Now, grab your food and we’ll go cuddle on the couch instead of in the kitchen.” Sonny released him and he gave the detective a playful swat to the behind.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Sonny grabbed an already full plate off the counter, spread a generous serving of butter on his pancakes and topped them with syrup.

“Sorry, I had to improvise. We didn’t actually have a lot of groceries,” Rafael shrugged, “and I didn’t have the heart to bother some poor delivery guy on Christmas,” he explained.

“I love breakfast for dinner! It’s perfect, Rafi.” Sonny grabbed his plate and headed for the couch. He turned off the overhead light to let the glow of the Christmas tree illuminate the room, before opening the blinds so they could watch the snowfall. He sat in his usual spot and waited for Rafael to join him. 

“Okay, so don’t be mad...” Rafael sat his plate on the coffee table near Sonny’s, and then detoured by the tree, picking up a small box and handing it over.

“Rafi! I thought we agreed no presents! That our present was going to be that vacation to Barbados next year!”

“Okay, one: this is really a gag gift, not a big deal. But I saw them and had to get them for you. Two: have we officially decided on Barbados? Really?”

“We can go wherever you want. As long as you’re there, I’ll be happy.” Sonny opened the box slowly, watching Rafael’s gleeful expression, “Oh my God. Where did you find these?”

Rafael laughed, “I was looking for something else, and I stumbled on those. They made me think of you.” He watched as Sonny pulled the giraffe-shaped cuff links out of the box and examined them carefully. 

“They’re amazing and I love them!”

“I got myself a pair too.”

“You needed giraffe cuff links?” Sonny asked. 

“Of course not. Mine are koalas!”


End file.
